Shadow Seeker
Shadow has many friends and supports them all. She loves the dark, cold, and quiet nights and spending them with not-so-quiet dragons. Some dragons are her enemies but most dragons are her friends. Spending time with them is her favorite hobby. Un~Known History She was born on the island and her whole family was very close to Morrow~Seer. She loved him like an uncle.. until the Dragonets of Destiny killed him, but she never had a grudge on them. She actually loved them after killing her "uncle". When dragons found out Morrow~Seer was dead from not returning (and by the dragonets them selves), she actually cried and sang the dragonets song while her parents told her. But her parents hated the dragonets and they moved because of Glory being queen of the RainWings and NightWings. They moved to the IceWing palace. Her family was excepted into the palace by Queen Glacier herself because they thought Shadow's family were assassins and didn't let them in. Shadow cried and covered her face... but the queen saw the shiny white tears. She called her daughters daughters best friends, Blizzard. Shadow look at him with hurt eyes, he looked around the young dragonet, wondering why she was covered in cloth and and wondering how she had blue eyes when her family had brownish~green. He took her talons, sat down, and gave her a silver moon necklace and a silver bracelet. "Thank.... Thank you.. sir...." she said again and again, wondering why both tribes had such a difference in life and why they were at war. Because of Blizzard's actions, Glacier let them stay.... and Blizzard and his girlfriend was their next door neighbors. Life was different when they started living in the IceWing palace. Blizzard was her best friend and never left her side... but when he did, IceWings threw things like polar bear bones and seals that were living most of them bit her and Blizzard had to fix her wounds. He screamed at everyone he caught throwing things at her. He was overprotective of her but not like a family member... it was never like that... Blizzard broke up with Saturn the next morning. She said she never loved him anyway. Blizzard was heart~broken. He didn't even talk to Saturn or Shadow the next day. She was scared for him.. she didn't know what to do. Then the next morning... a flier for a new academy opened... called Jade Mountain Academy. Shadow the next day skipped over to Blizzards part of the castle. "Hello.... Bliz... Its me... Shadow Seek... You there...??... Please answer me.... I'm scared for you Bliz...." He opened the door with an "leave me alone already" kinda look.. Shadow didn't like it pulled his ear and yanked it to her mouth. "Stop being a grump and a brat hybrid and get over it!" She let go and Blizzard held it like she cut it off his aching head. "I.....I....I-" He looked around the corner to see Saturn coming down the hallway.. looking right at Blizzard and Shadow. Blizzard held his head again and closed the door enough to see Shadow. "Help me, Shad... I'm in deep mud right now!" he whispered threw the door. Shadow ran up to Saturn hugged her and walked away kinda in a "there you happy?" kinda way. He came out of the door and walked up to Shadow. She did the same sit and walk after hugging Saturn. She looked up at the two sitting together and did a putt noise as like she should have "kept" Blizzard to herself... but that was her mistake because Blizzard and Shadow were going to Jade Mountain the next morning... which makes Blizzard Shadow's. Category:Females Category:Animus Category:NightWings Category:Mary Sues Category:Characters